rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Will
"Bang!" -Will, when he "snipes" someone Will, sometimes referred as William, is the deuteragonist in Rails of Highland Valley. He has a brother named Zach. He is Nicholas' best friend. Bio Will works for the Norfolk Southern Railroad and is proud of it. During his free time, he likes to play video games or research NASA. He is an expert on NASA history and space equipment and likes to share his knowledge with the others, who are often impressed with how much he knows. Will is also into sports cars, especially Corvettes, and would want to be one if he wasn't a locomotive. He works on sports cars occasionally and shows off his skills as a mechanic. He also listens to his favorite band, Led Zepplin, sometimes. Will also criticizes CSX sometimes, such as calling their paint scheme crappy. His favorite assignment is to pull autorack trains, especially if they could be carrying Corvettes or other sports cars he likes. In addition, he and Nicholas have an inside joke where Nicholas pretends to be one of the enemies and Will pretends to “snipe” him. Will also makes fun of J.P. on occasions. He also dislikes when people have their hands up, especially the "Fairness" poster. In Computer, he caught Jordan making bad stuff out of the engines and reported him to Mr. Edwards. In Special Visitor, he was the first to meet Jacob. He took Jacob to the yard for him to meet everyone else. In The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying, he and Nicholas were burdened with a lot of extra work until Zach and Michael came to help out. Later after Michael stalled on the mainline, Will was the only engine available to rescue him. In The Haunting from Canada, he teased Nicholas after hearing about his freakout. Later on, he and the others freaked out themselves. In Cameron Tricks His Friends, he and Eileen were assigned to take a freight train to Kansas City. In Clean Operation, he found the threatening note Arika wrote in attempt to get Colton into trouble and read it to the other engines, which led to everyone blaming Colton. In When It Rains, It Pours, he was assigned to take an autorack train from Melvindale, MI to Buffalo, NY with Kyle and Jason during a heavy rainstorm. He was worried about possibly damaging his shipment of automobiles, so he took plenty of cautions (while going through trouble) on the way. He was later praised for his efforts. In Long Hood Forward, he attempted to show off by running at full speed while going long hood forward, but almost got into a collision. In Anger Management, he, Nicholas, and Momoka hosted Mike's anger management session after he broke the charging port on Mr. Edwards' computer. He is voiced by willferguson321. Basis Will is an NS C40-8 that uses the running number 8716. Appearances Episodes * Right of Way * Special Visitor * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Break Time * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Rivalry on the Railroad * Clean Operation * Highland Valley Hobos (does not speak) * Substitute Boss * When It Rains, It Pours * Worries and Wonders * Retirement Party * Pet Sitter * Long Hood Forward * The Fog Strikes Again * Delay After Day * Return of an ACe * Track Fever Shorts * Computer * Midnight Robbery * Troublesome Cars (mentioned) * Dave Screws Up Twice * Cameron Tricks His Friends * Jared Screws Up Twice (cameo) * Behind the Screens * Anger Management * Nicholas and the Railcams Fan made shorts * Kahuna and the Strange Liquid * KCS Annoyance (cameo) Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special * Tale of a J Class * Poltergeist * The Curse of the Fog * Engines vs. Zombies Trivia * In an early development, his number was going to be 8761 (same as Brian's number), but the last 2 digits on were switched for his final number. In an earlier development, he was going to be an NS C40-9. * He is the second main character in the series. * He was the first character to visually appear in the series. Gallery Category:Characters Category:GE Locomotives Category:Male Characters Category:Locomotives Category:Norfolk Southern Category:Characters named after people the creator knows in real life Category:Standard cabs Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Main characters Category:Characters that have a sibling Category:Six-Axle Locomotives Category:Characters that share names with another character Category:C40-8s Category:Characters with catchphrases Category:Characters with inside jokes